Angeles en la oscuridad
by Sakura-chan1011
Summary: Yaoi. ¿Qué pasa si por salvar a alguien, te das cuenta que tú estás peor? Es esto lo que le pasará a Kaede Rukawa, un chico que ha luchado para no sacar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la luz.


**1. Caminando sin rumbo**

Eran casi las ocho y media en el distrito de Kanagawa y nada decía que ese día sería distinto a los otros.

No sabes que en cinco minutos te puede cambiar la vida, esto es lo que le pasó a un adolescente común y corriente, es así como comienza esta historia…

"Maldita sea", pensaba un chico de aspecto zorruno que estaba esperando el metro para irse a la preparatoria porque chocó su bicicleta el día anterior. No había nada que lo sacara de su indiferencia, no tenía nada que le interesaba, siendo que, para variar, le estaba dando sueño. Se sentó en los asientos de la estación, ya que habían avisado que el siguiente tren llegaría en algunos minutos más, así que llegaría tarde otra vez. Lo único bueno es que lo expulsarían del salón y se iría a dormir a la terraza.

De repente, al fin algo llamó su atención.

Era una joven, y muy bonita. Su piel era tan blanca como él, tenía el cabello liso color castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos café verdosos; aunque su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, su ropa estaba muy desarreglada, algo despeinada y, más encima, tenía la mirada perdida. Sin embargo, lo que le llamaba más la atención no era ella, sino lo que hacía, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, como si no tuviera guía, jugando con sus pies. Todos los que estaban en ese lugar, la miraban como loca, pero ella no les daba importancia, sus ojos estaban demasiado húmedos, reflejándose la tristeza en ellos.

Kaede recién se alarmó cuando ella comenzó a juguetear con sus pies cerca de la orilla del andén, pero "acaso ¿no está viendo?". Las personas le decían que se quitara de allí pero ella no les hacía caso. Rukawa vio con susto que el metro se estaba aproximando a la estación y que podría arrollar a la chica en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la vio detenida en la orilla, con la mitad de los pies afuera y la mitad adentro.

El metro se acercaba a una tremenda velocidad y él, era el que estaba más cerca. Justo a tiempo, la tomó de la cintura hacia atrás, el metro en menos de un instante pasó frente a ellos, asustando a ambos. Los que estaban en el lugar, vieron con horror el 'casi suicidio' que acababan de presenciar.

La chica estaba demasiado conmocionada y sólo lloraba de forma muy acongojada y suelta. Los brazos del joven le sirvieron para acurrucarse, se notaba que la muchacha estaba sufriendo demasiado y el aglomerado de personas, no la harían sentir mejor. El morocho, por lo tanto, tomó la decisión que lo mejor era salir de allí con ella, total ya tenía asumido que no iba a asistir a clases.

Como un gesto paternal la abrazó, veía que la joven estaba indefensa, parecía un simple pajarito que tenía miedo a volar.

- Oye¿dónde vives? – preguntó Rukawa, para no dejarla en su casa.

- "…"

- Hey, dime algo – la zamarreó suavemente, pero ella no reaccionaba, "¡demonios!" – debes decirme algo, para que tus padres vengan a buscarte.

En vez de sentirse mejor, la chica lloraba con más desconsuelo, desafiando la paciencia de Kaede; no hablaba ni con las chicas de la escuela y estaba abrazando a una tonta niña llorona que había intentado suicidarse, a lo mejor, porque el novio la dejó por otra o éste no quiere responder porque está embarazada. En el fondo, sólo le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

- Te llevaré a mi casa y pobre que cometas una estupidez – le dijo ya enfadado, a lo que ella no respondió.

Tal vez, pensaba Rukawa en el camino, que lo que le pasaba a la chica era más terrible de lo que pensaba, caminaba distraída todo el rato, siempre que paraba de caminar, ella se detenía después.

"¡Qué extraña!", pensaba al mirarla.

Caminaron aproximadamente diez minutos sin cruzar palabra alguna antes de llegar a su edificio, que no era precisamente el más lujoso de la ciudad, pero era un lugar lo suficientemente confortable para un chico de preparatoria, quien vive solitariamente.

Ya estaba apestado de tenerla que conducir a todos lados, se quedó mirando quién sabe que cosa y atendió a que tenían que subirse al ascensor, así que la jaló para entrar. Lo mismo hizo para salir del ascensor.

A lo mejor, estaba admitiendo en su casa a una sicópata que se estaba haciendo la niña indefensa para que, al momento de atacarlo, lo pille descuidado. Sí sólo él es el tarado compasivo que se le ocurre traer cualquier extraño a la casa, si lo matan por eso, el do'aho se va a reír de él por el resto de sus días por idiota, y esta vez, no podría más que asumir que tiene toda la razón.

Ni sabía cuál era la razón por la cual la estaba ayudando, pero tampoco podía abandonarla a su suerte, tal vez es ella la asustada.

Ambos entran al departamento del zorro, aunque ella camina muy insegura. Eso era obvio, por lo que pensaba el zorro, era la casa de un extraño y su tratar, desde el principio, no ha sido de lo más cordial. Se dispone a servirle algo para beber, es lo mejor para pasar el desconsuelo que tiene.

- Puedes sentarte al sillón, si quieres – le digo en forma fría pero amable.

- ¿Cuál sillón?

- ¿Cómo cual sillón? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Es que no puedo verlo… - le dijo la chica, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Podrías empezar por mirarme a los ojos, es de mala educación hablar a alguien sin mirarlo a la cara – le dijo Kaede muy molesto – es ese sillón que tiene al frente.

- Lo siento mucho… es que yo… soy ciega…

* * *

**Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic y es yaoi, aunque en un principio, no lo parezca XD porque ha aparecido una chica en vez del delicioso pelirrojo, pero les aseguro que aparecerá en los próximos capítulos. Les digo que los próximos capítulos serán más largos que éste y también que espero con ansias sus reviews. Les aviso desde ya que a veces no seré muy ágil con las actualizaciones, pero que lo haré con mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**Besos**

**Sakura-chan.**


End file.
